


Spice

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: Day 1 of Writober 2019





	Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! I have decided to participate in Writober this year. Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> JKR owns Harry Potter. I just play with her boys :)

Writober 1 - Spice

Harry hated spice.

Draco loved it.

His favorite snack was chips and salsa...the hot kind. On nights when they'd sit and watch television, if Draco was eating it, Harry would have to sit on the armchair instead of the couch. He couldn't stand the smell coming from the open jar on Draco's lap. Draco, however, was perfectly content with his snack. 

One night, after a particularly long day at work, Harry went to bed early, leaving Draco alone with his horrible chips and salsa. He dozed off almost immediately.

Draco was feeling frisky that night when he decided to head to bed. He crept into the bedroom and undressed, all the while staring at Harry, hoping he wouldn't wake.

Sliding under the sheet, Draco moved right up against Harry then slid down until he was eye level with Harry's prick, which was resting against his thigh.

Smirking in the near darkness, Draco licked his lips then ran the flat of his tongue up Harry's shaft.

Harry hummed in his sleep, then was still. Draco licked Harry again, then sucked just the tip into his mouth.

Harry moaned this time, waking just enough to find Draco's hair and slide his fingers through it. His cock began to fill and lengthen under Draco's ministrations.

Draco didn't say a word. He just took hold of Harry's prick and sucked it down until his nose met soft hair.

Harry gasped and tightened his hands in Draco's hair, feeling incredibly warm, and suddenly very tingly.

"Draco…" Harry stuttered, but the blond ignored him, preferring to work even harder to get Harry's cock at full mast. The sloppy sucking noises were sinful, but Harry couldn't concentrate. He was…burning. Down  _ there. 'Oh shit!"  _ He realized.  _ "My prick's on fire!" _

Harry threw the sheet back and pulled away from Draco, who looked up at him with shiny lips and confused eyes.

"What-" Draco started but Harry jumped up and took off to the bathroom. He followed, hearing the shower turn on. When he walked into the bathroom, he saw Harry shivering under the spray of cold water, furiously scrubbing his cock.

"What in the world are you doing?" Draco asked, seriously not understanding what was going on. Harry glared daggers at him, his teeth chattering.

"Next time you decide to eat that spicy shit, do  _ NOT  _ get anywhere _ CLOSE  _ to my dick, Draco Malfoy!"

Realization dawned on Draco's face. He had forgotten to brush his teeth before bed. 

"Oh  _ shit _ ," he said, then burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Penny


End file.
